Draco's Fantasy
by came2meinadream
Summary: Draco has harbored a little crush on an unlikely person. THIS IS SMUT! MY FIRST SMUT. MOST OF IT! SEEEEEEEEEX INVOLVED


It was a cold day in Hogsmeade. Marie Tallis was walking with her bag across her shoulder and her sketchbook in hand. He brown tangled hair was swept up into a loose bun and small wisps were falling around her face. Her glasses obscured her brown eyes. She unconsciously wrapped her Hufflepuff scarf tighter around her neck. Suddenly, a body shot across her path.

"Ah! Draco! And your...little friends," Marie spoke with false confidence. She was scared of Draco and his goons. Well, mostly his goons. Marie harbored a secret crush on the newly initiated Deatheater. He was strikingly handsome with his pale gold hair.

"We're not little, you..you..." Crabbe struggled for words.

"You can't call me a blood-traitor or a mudblood, because I am a pureblood. So, shove off!" Marie pushed her way through them. She was almost to the castle when someone grabbed her arm. Turning around, she saw that it was William Hurry, the Quidditch captain for Hufflepuff.

"Marie, are you alright?" William's voice was sweet as ever. He wasn't bad looking either. He was quite handsome with his golden brown hair and blue eyes. Far different than her Draco.

"Fine." She turned to leave, but he insisted on following her up to the common room.

"Can I sit with you?" William looked around uncomfortably. Some people waved to him and he returned them with an awkward wave.

"Fine, but don't expect much. I'm intent on drawing."

"Can I watch?"

"I suppose." It was a little while later and Marie was busy sketching the Whomping Willow.

"Marie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she answered, putting down her pencil.

"How is it that we've been in the same house six years and never spoken?"

"Well, I dunno. We're from different crowds, I suspect. You're popular and I'm a recluse. I hardly have any friends and you have hoards," Marie stated.

"Oh, well. Tell me about yourself." And so they exchanged answers on siblings, where they grew up, and what they liked to do. It had gone on a fair few hours when William turned to her and said, "I've had a crush on you since you sang in front of the whole school at the start of term, year three."

"Really? Well, I've sorta liked you since you became captain and beat Harry Potter." They both laughed and Marie leaned in closer to William on the couch they had been sharing. Before she knew it, Marie was kissing William Hurry. And it was wonderful. Sometime throughout the evening everyone had disappeared from the common room and it was just the pair of them.

"William, wait. Are you sure?" For he had now lain her on her back and was on top of her.

"Positive." William continued to kiss her and her glasses went askew. As she was threading her hands through his hair, she realized that the gold had gone a pale yellow. She righted her glasses and was amazed to see none other than Draco Malfoy on top of her. She gasped.

"What, Marie? What's wrong?" Draco/William asked.

"It's you, Draco."

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered, "The Polyjuice Potion must have worn off."

"Polyjuice? Draco, why?"

"Because I meant everything I said. I just thought you'd never go for me. Since I'm a Deatheater now and all."

"Draco, I have secretly liked you for awhile now, but my mum works at the ministry. You could only be liking me just to pass information on to You-Know-Who."

"I would never." He kissed her and they continued to kiss for awhile.

"Draco. Please. Tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"Do you actually...lo-like me?"

"Yes, I promise you. I wish this could be. I know it can be!" He kissed her passionately.

"Draco," Marie moaned. "I've wanted this for so long!" Marie had begun to take off Draco's shirt. Her's had already ridden up and her bra was being exposed.

"Shh, not here. I know a place." He grabbed her hand and they sprinted from the common room to the seventh floor. There Draco covered her eyes and when he opened them, a door had appeared.

"What is this place?"

"Room of Requirement. And we required a place to finish what we started so..." When they entered, there was only a large featherbed in the middle of the room. Draco picked up Marie and ran to the bed. There he dumped her on it and kissed her. She ripped off his shirt and he her's. Draco bent his lips to her breasts and began to softly kiss the exposed flesh before he flicked off the bra entirely. He then took the whole of her right breast in his mouth and began to suck and swirl his tongue about her nipple, making them erect and Marie arch into him, moaning.

"Oh, Draco!" When he had attended to each breast, he began to take off her skirt. Marie had already freed Draco of his shirt and trousers. Now only the bottom halves of them were clothed. Marie flipped them and straddled Draco. She pulled off his boxers and his length sprang free. Marie wasted no time sticking his penis in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, swirled her tongue and tried to fit as much of him as she could into her mouth. Draco moaned in pleasure and thrust into her mouth.

"Baby, if you keep this up...I'm...too late." Draco came in her mouth and she swallowed. When Draco had recovered, he ripped off Marie's panties and stared at her soaked mound. He then positioned himself above her entrance.

"Do it, Draco." And he did. He thrust into her and she screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh, DRACO! YES!" She arched up to meet his every thrust. "HARDER!" He pounded in harder until he could feel her walls shifting around him. He too was reaching the height of his orgasm and they came together. Draco stayed inside of Marie until they both could breathe again. He then slowly pulled out and she curled into him.

"That was wonderful, Marie."

"Hmmm, yes. Can we just sleep here tonight?"

"Oh, yes."

**A/N Ok...so I didn't really plan on this...but did you like it?**


End file.
